


Systematized Chaos

by Dani_PandaCat



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Broke up with my girl last night. She kept the cap off the toothpaste. Know who does that? A synth., Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Commonwealth, Gen, Ghoul Prejudice, Hancock just wants a break, Major Original Character(s), Nate's a great guy, Slow Build, Synth Prejudice, Synths, institute, railroad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_PandaCat/pseuds/Dani_PandaCat
Summary: "Keep running. Don’t stop. And never, ever look back."





	Systematized Chaos

He stumbled as he ran through the pitch black forest, crashing through dead branches and underbrush. The heavy downpour slapped his face, soaking through the thin fabric of his jumpsuit.

_ “Keep running.” _

He felt it coil deep inside of him, twisting tighter and tighter around his organs; squeezing out what little air was left in his lungs. He’d felt it before - this  _ feeling _ \- but never this strongly.

_ Fear. _

He was so very, very afraid.

Sensations and feelings overwhelmed his senses. Yet, he felt numb and disconnected. He couldn’t  _ understand _ .

The wind picked up, making the rain swirl and dance as it beat him from all angles. Branches snapped beneath his boots, and his feet caught on gnarled exposed roots. He’d already ran head first into more than one tree, and blood leaked from his nose and scraped forehead.

_ “Keep running. Don’t stop. And never, ever look back.” _

The words repeated loud in his head, fighting for dominance with the howling wind ripping at his ears.

_ “Don’t stop.” “Don’t stop.” “Don’t stop.” _

_ “And never look back.” _

He must be seriously malfunctioning. These illogical, uncontrolled actions. The inability to stop the fluid streaming from his eyes and nose. Emotions swirling inside of him like the raging storm.

_ He was broken. _

_ “Keep running. Don’t stop. And never, ever look back.” _

He listened, for he didn’t know what else to do. His lungs burned. His legs ached. He couldn’t see. But he didn’t stop, as he ran through the night.

 

* * *

 

It must have been early in the morning when he finally found shelter. Though, it was hard to tell without any source of light.

He’d run straight into the side of the building, the force of the impact sending him flying backwards, splashing onto the ground. He was dazed - probably concussed - as he lay motionless. There was no way to tell how long it took his mind to clear, but when it did he became aware of the warm stream of blood flowing from his face.

Somehow, he hadn’t expected to find any sort of sign of civilisation so soon. Why? He wasn’t too sure, but it sent a strange bolt of relief through him. A laugh built up in his chest from the swirling soup of emotions, however, it left his throat as more of an anxious whine.

He tried to stand once more, but his legs seemed to have other thoughts. They crumpled underneath him, sending him to the ground with another loud splash. His stomach twisted and turned, threatening to spill it’s non-existent contents onto the already waterlogged ground.

 

A loud cry sounded; far away or nearby? The tortured noise of some hideous creature hidden in the surrounding darkness.

 

Another surge of fear jolted his battered body, and his adrenaline spiked. He dragged himself over to the building, his breath ragged. He ran his hands over the rough exterior, desperately trying to find a way inside. He continued his search until he felt the surface change. An entrance perhaps?

Clawing at the hastily boarded doorway, he ripped away at the petrified wood and rusted nails, trying to loosen them. His fingers began to bleed, and his hands filled with splinters. He didn’t stop.

_ Finally _ , one of the boards gave way, groaning as it opened up a hole just barely big enough for him to squeeze through.

He breathed out a gasp of relief, and proceeded to pull himself through. His legs kicked out as the rough wood caught on his jumpsuit, ripping it as he went.

And then…

 

Everything was quiet. The roaring of the outside storm was muted by the thick walls. Rain no longer painfully pelted his body. The fear eassed.

And he was exhausted. He slumped to the ground almost lifeless, a sob erupted from between his lips, spewing tears from his eyes. He curled into a small ball, wrapping his arms around his chest and clutching his ruined jumpsuit in his fists. He was aware as exhaustion fell over him like a heavy blanket, dragging his consciousness deep into his being.

  
  
  



End file.
